Coming Out
by MiyonUchiha
Summary: . 'If you don't want to tell anyone you're with me, fine. You just won't be with me anymore.' Naruto needs to grow up. So he's about to make the biggest display of his life in front of his peers. But Sasuke's worth it, he knows it. NaruSasu, AU, Oneshot


**Uhm, woo! Two stories in the same span of twenty-four hours! **

**I actually really like this one. **

**NARUSASU. YEAH.**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not claim any rights to, or own any part of, Naruto.**

**WARNINGS:**

**NaruSasu goodness**

**Language**

**AU (High School, woo!)**

**

* * *

****Coming Out**

Naruto did not like girls. He liked to _touch_ girls, yes, but he would never, ever date an actual girl. They were just... wrong. So he wasn't sure what he was so worked up about, not really. He was just telling everyone what he himself already knew, right? Right.

Sasuke sat in the cafeteria (cafetorium, actually, because it had a stage in it, because that was, in fact, where Naruto was currently standing) with Sakura and with Ino and with Neji and with Gaara, but not Naruto. Because Naruto was on stage with the curtains closed. However, had Naruto been down there, Sasuke would not be talking to him. Which, he guessed, was called for.

It really was sorta-kinda Naruto's fault anyway.

———

It had been four days before, outside, when they were walking home together from school. "Naruto," Sasuke had asked, "why do you keep me a secret?" Sasuke's parents knew he was gay, super homosexual, liked boys to the max, but not those boys-that-were-basically-girls because they were so gay, but he sure did like boys. And Naruto liked Sasuke and so they were dating.

But no one at school knew that except Sakura.

"Uhm, you know, forbidden fruit, Romeo and Juliet, and whatnot."

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "Moron. You don't hold hands with me until we get four blocks from school, where we turn exactly three corners. You sit in front of me in all our classes, not next to me. You sit across the table from me at lunch. You don't _want_ to be seen with me in any other way than completely platonically."

"...platonically?"

"Just friends, stupid."

"Oh. No! I like being with you, it's just..."

"Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted, as they got closer to Naruto's house.

"Yes?"

"You haven't told anyone at school you're gay, have you?"

"Well, I haven't exactly decided on if I'm gay or not so-"

"No one knows we're dating do they?"

"Sakura knows and is totally okay with it, remember? She gave you dating adv-"

"Advice," Sasuke snapped, "that I never get to use because you aren't 'dating' me, you see?"

Now, everyone would think that Sasuke would have a problem with coming out into homosexuality, but Sasuke had never liked girls and Naruto had been flirting with girls since he could use a pick-up line, so it wasn't really any problem for Sasuke, so why would Sasuke be making such a big deal.

Sasuke stopped walking at Naruto's driveway, not walking Naruto to his door, like he usually did (where Naruto would look everywhere before giving Sasuke a kiss) and stared at Naruto, blankly. (He looked really hot in the school blazer and white shirt and navy blue slacks. It was difficult for Naruto not to notice).

"If you don't admit to us being together, I won't date you." That snapped Naruto out of his admiration for Sasuke's looks (if Sasuke had known how attractive Naruto thought he was, would he still make him "come out"?)

"What?"

"You heard me. I bet you haven't even told Sarutobi. No one knows you like me but me and Sakura. You still flirt with girls and mess with them and whatever. You need to grow up, Naruto. You're seventeen. Act like it. It's not like they'll throw rotten tomatoes at you, and it's not like Sarutobi will kick you out, especially if my dad didn't kick me out."

"But Sasuke-"

"You want date me, secretly, mind you, while also flirting with girls, and you think I won't care or get jealous, or enjoy not seeing you out in public ever? Please, Naruto."

"Maybe I don't want to grow up! Maybe I would like cake and ramen at the same time! Hell! Maybe I'll eat dessert first!" Naruto stuck out his tongue. Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"Fine. But whatever food item I was, ramen or cake or whatever, I'm walking out. You get one, Naruto, not both. If you don't want to tell anyone you're with me, fine. You just won't be with me anymore." Sasuke began walking towards the next street corner, so he could go home, so close to Naruto, they had visited each other as kids.

Naruto's throat tightened and he yelled after his best friend, ex-boyfriend, or whatever, "Go suck a dick, Sasuke!"

Sasuke, who Naruto could see clenching his fists, turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "I will, but it sure as hell won't be yours, Romeo! Go choke on your forbidden fruit!"

With that, Sasuke had turned and ran across the street, around the corner, and out of Naruto's sight.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi opened the front door.

"Yeah, gramps?"

"Sasuke didn't walk you to the door, eh?"

"No. I pissed him off."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Not really."

———

"I'm not dating Naruto anymore," Sasuke announced to Sakura the next day, who had volunteered to hear about Sasuke's romantic troubles on the way to school. She didn't live quite as close, but a detour for her friend didn't seem to bother her, which Sasuke appreciated, more or less.

"What?"

"No one at school knows he's gay."

"..._what_?"

"Yeah."

Sakura stared ahead and sighed. Sasuke glanced at her, quirking a brow. "Actually, Sasuke..." Sasuke rubbed his temples. He could see what was coming... "I knew that. Naruto said he wasn't sure he was gay or whatever, but I was sure he told you before he, you know, dated you..."

Sasuke wanted to scream, like people did on TV, when their friends sucked on certain days of the week, but he did not. They passed Naruto's house, where Naruto was waiting for him, or them, hell, maybe Sakura, for all Sasuke knew. Sasuke scowled, and began to jog off. He really should have gone and had sex or something to make Naruto jealous, but he wasn't that type of guy. If Naruto wasn't gay, fine. If Naruto likes girls, fine. Sasuke was fine, or whatever.

(Girls sucked).

———

And so, here Naruto was, in the cafetorium, on stage, behind curtains, while his whole class sat out in the eating area. Naruto did not realize what Sasuke was to him, not until after he'd told him to go suck someone else's dick and that he wanted girls and Sasuke at the same time. When he ran it through his head, Naruto knew he sounded like a jackass.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he flipped it open.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. You got ten minutes. But you owe me, man. You need to, like, get me a really hot date one day."

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're stupid for doing this."

Naruto let out a breath. "Thanks, man."

He opened the curtains and everyone in the whoooole cafetorium looked at him. Sasuke looked surprised. Naruto relished in the fact that he could surprise him. The blond walked up to the microphone that Kiba had plugged in for him (Kiba had also redirected any staff for ten minutes) and tapped it, listening to the echoes in the silent room.

"Uhm, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And uh," Naruto swallowed, "and I... Well, I don't really like girls. I mean, sweethearts, your breasts are great and all, but really, they're not that awesome. They're just... fat right? Yeah, so." Naruto breathed out of his nose and continued, "Yeah. So! I... I'm gay."

A chorus of gasps.

"Yeah, I was actually undecided for awhile, and then I was like 'I like Sasuke!' and then we started dating, but not really, because I didn't actually tell anyone. So, I was still liking girls and Sasuke at the same time, and now I realize that I am absolutely, one hundred percent gay. I mean, I love Sasuke, you know? And so, I am letting all of you know that I would like to date Sasuke again, if he'll take me back, because I realize that I was being a jackass, and I do need to grow up, just a little, because what would I do without him?"

Sasuke smiled and Naruto smiled.

Sasuke yelled at him from across the lunchroom, "I'll date you again, you moron!"

Naruto unplugged the mike and jumped off of stage to hug Sasuke and kiss him and there were whistles and hoots and hollers and Naruto was so happy.

Naruto did, however, get detention for use of public profanity, use of the school electronic equipment, and kissing ethnically (which was against school PDA rules). Kiba got detention for setting of a smoke bomb in six hallways and all the bathrooms.

But Naruto was happy and Sasuke was happy and they were happy _together_ and, really, what more did they need?

(Oh, and they lived happily ever after).

* * *

**I liiiike this fic. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Arr-and-arr? :D**

**(R&R?)**


End file.
